


Rare pairing. Lúcio/Hanzo

by JesseMchanzoCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Discontinued rp, Forced cross dressing, M/M, SHIT THERES A LOT MORE TO THIS THAT I FORGOT FUCK, Uhm, cross dressing, he secretly likes it thou, i dunno, i think, nudity?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseMchanzoCree/pseuds/JesseMchanzoCree
Summary: If you ever wanna rp with me just comment asking about it or something, Im mostly only ever on MSPARP thou





	1. Chapter 1

Lúcio: It was way past curfew. Lúcio always snuck out, but he was curious as to why there weren't more Vishkar 'enforcers' hanging around the streets he usually took. He wasn't complaining though, it gave him a pretty sweet opportunity to make it to where Vishkar was operating from. He had taken his skates off and shoved them in his backpack so he could get over the fenced in area a little easier and quieter. He'd never quite gotten this far, he almost didn't know what to do in the moment, making him not pay nearly as much attention to where he was going as he really should have been. It would have been extremely easy to catch him trying to climb up and over that fence.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo had already spoke to the people he needed to about an hour prior to now he merely rescheduled the meeting and the deadline to retrieve what he needed to complete the deal his clan had made with them because it took him so long to get down here, where he was working on getting back out as unnoticed as possible, even if he was with them and didn't need to do that at all. He was climbing the very same fence he climbed on his way in and he wasn't all too worried about running into someone on the opposing side of the wall, in fact it was the absolutely furthest thing from his mind. So when he did happen to almost headbutt someone at the top of the wall he nearly lost his footing, quick lines of startled japanese leaving his lips Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio let out a startled 'woah', nearly falling off the wall himself. He would have held at his face if he wasn't using his hands to keep hold of the wall so he didn't actually fall, for a moment he sort of forgot exactly how much he wasn't supposed to be there. Of course, that came back to him when he blinked a few times at the face in front of his own. Now it was his turn to let out startled words, in portugese though. He was making the effort to scramble back down the wall, convinced he just got caught. He'd never made it this far, which was exciting. But now it crossed his mind how much trouble he'd be in if they actually caught him.  
#1  
Hanzo: "hey hey no-" Hanzo swiftly followed the other, extremely skilled when it came to the art of climbing. After all it was technically a necessary skin to learn in his clan, he was unsure as to the exact reason behind it but he always just assume it was to get out of stick situations. Hanzos voice was hushed when he finally set his feet back down on the ground "what are you doing here. You do not look like anyone who was invited here today....explain yourself immediately." hanzo had his bow on his back but he never made any moves to grab it or his arrows Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio was shocked at how fast the guy managed to follow him. Had he not taken his skates off, he would have gotten out of there as fast as he could, but if he could climb down a wall that fast, he wasn't sure he wanted to find out exactly how quick he was running. So he didn't try to leave. "I. I was.." There was no way to explain without incriminating himself, and he realized that pretty fast. So he tried out something else, it wasn't an answer, but it would make some progress maybe. ".. You were making a deal with them, right? So you have authority on them?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out and crossed his arms, standing up straight "You are purposefully dodging my question. I find that to be extremely dishonorable, i asked you to answer be immediately and i expected nothing else but that. I find it dishonorable that you are also suggesting and/or implying something about treason, unless i am reading you wrong but i do doubt that since it is obvious you were trying to sneak it, otherwise you would have used the door." he made a motion over towards the four guards by the door before sighing "I do not understand what you are playing at but i do not appreciate it. If i am wrong in my assumptions do correct me." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Getting called out like that made Lúcio glance down at his feet, like Hanzo kicked a dog. He didn't stay that way for long, he was going to explain himself at least a little. "I.. I'm not supposed to be here, I'll admit that. I just wanted to get in, I wasn't going to hurt anyone. I just need to talk to them, but it's not like the guards ever actually take things up the ranks. I'm not trying for treason here I'm just. Asking you to hear me out for a second and maybe you can help me get my opinion in the door without me having to sneak in. You don't have to just- don't turn me in alright? Please?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out softly and shook his head, just clearing his head for a moment before he looked back at lúcio and narrowed his eyes "Give me one good reason why i shouldnt just shoot you down here. Tell me why i should trust you and not turn you in. You have done nothing of good will so far. Sneaking in only sways my opinion towards you as a delinquent fool who was sneaking into vishkar industries for nothing good." Hanzo kept his eyes on lúcio, they were much like a serpents, and they seriously almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: The others gaze just made Lúcio fidget in place. He rubbed at his own arm, but he looked him in the eye for the moment, like he needed to prove himself as something other than what Hanzo had already pinned him as. "Vishkar is nasty. They're not listening to the people, I. I dunno how I'm supposed to prove that I'm here to talk other than my own word.. I don't have any weapons! I mean it, you can search me." He took his own words as a cue to take the backpack off and empty it onto the ground, his skates and a few other miscellaneous items inside, none that could be threatening in the slightest. "See?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo paused for a moment before picking up one of lúcios skates, inspecting it before furrowing his brows "what is this.." he mumbled something to himself in japanese about them before speaking up again "what are these for, we did not have anything like these in japan, did you know that? are you trying to trick me with these, are these weapons, do not lie to me-" Hanzo thought it looked vaguely like a shoe but then the whole skate aspect of it completely threw him through a loop because what the fuck, who wears a shoe like this, is this even a shoe what the hell Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: The tension Lúcio had just melted away at the mention that Hanzo didn't have skates in Japan. He almost gasped at the fact, immediately sitting on the ground and pulling the one he didn't pick up onto his foot. He put whatever other items had spilled out of his bag back in, putting it back on his shoulders before he held his hands out expectantly for the other skate. He wasn't about to stand up with only one skate on, that was like just asking to fall on his face. "They aren't weapons, here, give it and I'll show you."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hesitantly handed the skate down to lúcio, okay so he was right they were some kind of stupid shoe, but what were they for, how would you even walk in them "I do not understand the purpose of them, the design itself looks ridiculous. i can't imagine how ridiculous it looks trying to actually walk in them.." hanzo mumbled to himself as he watched lúcio put them on, i mean honestly back in hanamura there would never be ridiculous looking shoes like this...actually now that he thinks about it Genji would probably have something like these.... Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Once he had both the skates on, Lúcio got up. He was surprisingly good at getting up without needing any walls around to help him. Even with the terrain being less than suitable for skating, he got a little momentum going so he could skate a circle around Hanzo, stopping himself when he was back in front of the man. He offered a bright smile, it wasn't the most impressive show of his skates, but he wasn't about to go making a bunch of noise right outside Vishkars wall. "You don't walk, you roll. Pretty cool, right?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo was intrigued by the skates, they seemed to allow movement pretty easily and not that that was a problem for him already it was just kinda cool and he couldnt help wanting to try them on "may i...try them on..?" It was always his brother showing him cool little things like this so it really wasn't his fault he was always so entranced by tiny little things such as a pair of stupid little shoes with wheels on them. His brother always made his curiosity for things like this so high, so he blames it on his brother for right now Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: There was little that Lúcio valued more than making a new friend. He nodded, almost excitedly, before falling back on his butt to take the skates off. In hindsight that probably looked painful, if anything. He took the skates off, handing them over to Hanzo before he pulled himself back up and onto his feet. "Be careful. We might not be the same size.. But if you can get them on then yeah go for it. You might wanna do it closer to the wall though, they're hard to get used to."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo eyes widen when lúcio fell back, mouth opening to say something before he was interrupted by lúcio already speaking perfectly fine so he kinda tried not to really make a big deal out of it, he seemed fine, he sounded fine, he was probably fine then. Hanzo took the skates and sat down by the wall, taking off his shoes and then inspecting the skates, they looked relatively his size, they'd probably fit. Hanzo slid his foot into the skate with relative ease humming when they seemed to almost perfectly fit, putting the second on just as easily and then he paused "how do i...stand up.." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: It made Lúcio happy to see that the skates fit. He couldn't help but snicker when Hanzo couldn't get up though. He was nice, but he was still a teenager, and that was just funny. He got up himself, walking over to the heir, before holding his hand out. "I'll help hold you steady. Put the wheels on the ground and then just kinda push yourself up the wall until you're standing. I'd offer to pull you up but I don't wanna pull you over on top of me either."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out when lúcio snickered at him, his face flushing from embarrassment. It wasn't his fault he didnt know how to stand up in these stupid skates, he's never even seen anything like these. Hanzo didnt take lúcios hand purely for the fact that he snickered at him, stubborn as ever, he didnt need lúcios help, he could do this on his own. Hanzo took his damned time with standing up and he actually was able to get himself standing up on his own, believe it or not. But he was deathly still and refused to move away from the wall. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Again, Lúcio was a teenager. And while watching Hanzo struggle to get up was amusing as ever, it wasn't for much of a reward if the man wouldn't move. He knew he could just urge him into it, but Lúcio had a different idea. The Brazilian moved a bit closer, just enough to take him by the arm, and pull him gently towards himself. Just to get Hanzo moving. Granted, Lúcio also thought that falling on his ass was half the fun of learning something new like skating, it was a big part of it. "You gotta move or it doesn't really count."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo made a very unprofessional noise when he was pulled away from the wall, the skates offering him no resistance and only allowing lúcio to pull him forward easier. Hanzo more or less held onto lúcio with a vice grip, it looked easier when lúcio had them on and after almost fall when he had the support of the wall he does not want to know how hard its going to be when he doesnt have any support at all "I do not want to." He hissed out softly still refusing to let go of lúcio whether he wanted him to let go or not Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio had gotten his fill of fun in just pulling Hanzo away from the wall. He laughed, maybe a little too loudly with where they were in mind. He helped him back to the wall with a gentle push, if for no other reason than to get out of that grip he had on him. "Alright, alright. You can take 'em off now if you want. Just slide down the wall, easy. Put your hands out so you don't hurt yourself." He was helpful, he gave really nice tips for this kind of thing. "Sorry for pulling on you." He thought he should tack that on. It was probably not wise to talk at a normal volume, but he was anyways.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo growled out when lúcio laughed at him again, his face flushed from the embarrassment and humiliation. At this point lúcio was doing more harm than good by voicing his amusement. All Hanzo wanted to do now was prove himself and the only way he could do that was by actually moving away from the wall without support. Hanzo gave a small little huff before he pushed himself away from the wall, he surprisingly had really good balance so he was able to stay on his feet for the most part, but he had trouble with actually moving, unsure how to actually use the skates and thats what landed him on his ass, trying to figure out how to use them Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: The amount of balance he had was impressive, but nothing could stop the boy from busting out in laughter when the heir fell on his ass. As if he wanted to make him feel a little better, he dropped down to the ground as well, smiling. That smile was genuine, bright as the sun, he was just all around adorable with the gesture. "You did great! Way better than I ever did my first time, that's for sure. Mamãe had to pick me up a whole lot more and way faster than you. Can I have those back now?" He asked, sort of glancing around. "I really shouldn't be here, and if someone catches me I'd rather have my skates."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo had his head down in shame when lúcio laughed at him again, though he did peek up at him through his hair when he was praised for at least not falling on his ass for a good few seconds. Hanzo gave a tiny sheepish little smile back before he frowned a tiny little bit, his last two sentences causing the frown "but i would like to learn, I'm sure they wouldnt mind if its you and me, they already know I'm allowed to be here and I'm sure they wouldnt mind if i had told them that you were a, ah..close friend..?" He was hesitant with the words unsure if lúcio even wanted to be friends Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: The word friend made Lúcio brighten right up, it was like magic. Mainly because it was amazing that someone like him could get any brighter. He shook his head, though. "They know me. This isn't exactly my first time breaking the rules.. But if you wanna use my skates, we could go down to my favela. It's out of the way, but everyones sweet there, I'm sure they'd let you practice with the skates down there. Or.. I dunno, maybe we could meet up some other time?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gave tiny nod as he listened to lúcio, looking down at the skates for a moment before tilting a head a tiny bit "Would you like for me to take them off now or am i going to 'Skate' down there.." Hanzo paused for a moment before continuing "I am Hanzo.." He didnt include his last name, just incase lúcios heard something bad about the shimada clan and reconsiders the offer, after all he didnt want to lose the possibility of making a friend since he barely gets the chance to do that Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: "Oh god no, take 'em off for now. No way can a beginner skate all the way there." He said, shaking his head. He didn't expect to get an introduction at all, but it sure did make him happy. He waited for Hanzo to take his skates off, his smile not faltering for a second. "Lúcio! Nice to meet you, Hanzo. I hate that your first impression of my country is Vishkar." He made a face when he said their name that time, saying the name like it was some kind of nasty disease.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo grimaced when lúcio said that, handing over the skates and getting his own shoes back on, he wanted to say something against the vishkar but he couldnt bring himself to, his clan was extremely like them in a lot of ways and so he just kept his head down in silence while he put his shoes on and fixed them, picking up his storm bow and his quiver before standing, still deathly quiet. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio didn't like the quiet. He pulled his skates on, though, using it as a way to talk with Hanzo about Vishkar. "Listen I know the subject isn't comfortable. That's why I have so much trouble getting people together to protest with me. But they're.. They're just not good. They're trying to fix what doesn't need fixing." He got up, effortlessly almost, before he turned to start leading Hanzo away from the nice pretty fancy housing Vishkar had for themselves.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo stayed quiet, he was too busy berating himself for getting caught up with someone who disagreed with his fathers beliefs. He found it dishonorable how lúcio talked about them, considering how he already had so many ties with vishkar. If his father respected and honored their ways hanzo would too. He would follow whatever his father believed as long as it was completely logical and he believed it to some extent too. Hanzos mind was completely off the skates at this point. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: "I just wish they'd listen you know? Like if we could get some representation in there, just one or two people to speak for the people that live where they're trying to rub their hands all over. It would be so much better. How can they fix a place when they don't even live in the part they're fixing? I wanna see them try staying in the favelas." He rambled on, before skidding to a stop to look back at Hanzo. "You coming?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo glared hard in lúcios direction, he'd barely noticed he'd stopped following along until lúcio stopped rambling on about everything vishkar was doing wrong. "Maybe some other time Lúcio." His words had little to no emotion to them and it was clear he didnt take lightly to things like this because moment before lúcios rambling he was completely and entirely willing to go with him to learn how to skate, but now, he didnt give a damn about learning how to. Hanzo turned around, starting to head back towards the wall. Stubborn as a mule Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: The shutdown was honestly one of the most morale shattering things Lúcio could have possibly heard. He looked like a kicked puppy, not that Hanzo could see. It was a couple moments of sheer and utter despair, his gut twisting awkwardly from the feeling, before his emotions caught up with him. He was a fighter at heart, so the void left by a lost friendship was quickly filled up with irritation. He didn't need Hanzo, or friends who couldn't respect his people. "Right. Maybe some other time." His own words sounded almost bitter, a stark contrast to how cheery he'd been the whole time. He huffed, turned on his skates, completely ready to skate away.  
#1  
Hanzo: There most likely wouldnt be another time, since Hanzo was stubborn he wasn't going to make an attempt or go out of his way to reach out to or find lúcio again, he didnt need to be in contact with someone who disrespected his beliefs and even went as far as to voice them in front of him when he was obviously completely and entirely not okay with that at all. Hanzo put his bow and quiver on his back, starting back up the wall quickly, unless he's stopped they probably wouldnt ever meet again. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio was going to leave. But of course, he had to run his mouth more. He was either making a convert of Hanzo, or he was making one hell of an enemy out of him. He turned back, arms crossed, skating back towards the wall. "Do you even know what they do? Not their pitches, I mean what they do. What they've threatened us with? Nobody is here to protect us, you know." He called up to him. He could care less if the guards heard him preach at this point, the boy was dead set on his cause and he would make Hanzo listen as long as he could.  
#1  
Hanzo: "i do not want to hear your bullshit!" Hanzo hissed out, quickly standing up on the top of the wall and getting his bow out, nocking an arrow and aiming it down at lúcio "If my father believes they are of good will then i do as well, i will not disrespect my clans beliefs!" He was clearly getting angry at lúcios babbling and if he didnt stop he was going to summon his god damn dragons on him "I am going to stay loyal to my clan, do you not respect my wishes. some friend you are." Hanzo narrowed his eyes going quiet after that Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: The threat of the arrow was enough to make Lúcio think twice before speaking, listening to Hanzo carefully. That last bit though, that last bit made a little fire start up in his chest, the first legitimate frown twisting his features since he saw Hanzo. "Some friend I am? You're the one who's supporting the people who hurt mine! How are you supposed to form any kind of opinion if all you do is listen to your dad, huh?! Have you ever even been in a favela?! You're just like they are, and I was trying to be your friend!" Even if things didn't pan out, Lúcio would be outside that building the next day, and the day after, until he finally got heard or thrown in a holding cell.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo roared out in anger, quick lines of japanese spilling from his lips, and he got two and a half words into calling out his dragons until there was a someone practically tackling him down the other side of the wall, a startled yelp of "Genji!!" leaving his lips and interrupting his process of calling his dragons out on lúcio. Hanzo shrieked when he landed on the other side of the wall, his brother took the damage of the fall and hanzo quickly scrambled off him, he had no idea this was where his brother was for like six or so weeks "Genji, Genji what the hell!!" he didnt get much of a conversation out of his brother though, because said brother was quickly scrambling away and hanzo didnt have the mind to follow him right now Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio was startled by the yelling, and he was prepared to be shot. Of course, the shot didn't come, but he saw arms and heard a name being yelled , and while he didn't see who it was who just saved his skin, he couldn't help but yell out a thanks. He would be back, Hanzo could bet on that, but for the moment, that interaction had him ready to skate right back home. Sleep until the afternoon when he would come right back around to yell at people passing by.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo groaned out softly, why was his brother even down here, he was supposed to far far away from the shimada clan after disrespecting it. Hanzo got up already being rushed by guards, they helped him up and escorted him back inside, telling him that it would be best for him to stay here until day time until they got ahold of whoever had 'attacked' hanzo. He didnt have the guts to speak up against them to tell them that it was just his brother. Hanzo had slept there and he was awake early in the morning, deciding just to lay back today since his father had told him that he'd be staying with vishkar for a few weeks. Hanzo was already up at the wall, sitting on top of it and staring out over it, he regretted last night. He shouldnt have been so stuck up, he looked down at the guards who accompanied him at the base of the wall, kindly asking them to give him some peace, before watching them leave and climbing down. He had a simple kimono on, it was a female one, and it had all sorts of bright colors and flower embroidery. It was a wonderful blue one, using all sorts of different shades of blue. Hanzo had his hair up, everything to do with his face courtesy of the stupid vishkar leader lady saying that he looked lovely in makeup and him not wanting to ruin the sleeves of the kimono left the lipstick and everything else stay. Hanzo carefully watched the other guards before starting to leave, trying to momentarily escape from his responsibilities. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Early morning was about when people in the favelas all started to wake up. Lúcios mother was a kind lady, she let her boy sleep in a little later than usual, since she heard him come home so upset. She did, eventually, come get him though, pulling him up and out of bed, helping him tie his hair back and getting him ready. School was let out for how close it was to the holidays, and Lúcio was going to use that time to try and get his cause going. His mother was supportive as ever, but she had to go out and work, just like Vishkar required. Of course Lúcio just had to start in the direction of their cozy looking place. He was going to do exactly what he planned to, whether they liked it or not. Well, unless he ran into a certain heir today. Then he was going to give him a piece or two of his mind before he set to his own little protest. At least that's what he planned.  
#1  
Hanzo: The last thing he wanted to do this morning was run into lúcio, with how that lady dressed him up he would be extremely embarrassed to even look in lúcios direction. Hanzo freaked when he saw lúcio coming down the streets, the lighting allowed him to see him better and yeah, he'd never stop loving the look of dark skin tones, they always looked so pretty. Hanzo looked away from lúcio awkwardly, trying to avoid staring at him and talking to him. He tried to avoid wanting to cross the street because that would be extremely rude in any and every sense Crossing the road to avoid someone was extremely dishonorable, and hanzo was willing to risk conversation to avoid being rude and dishonorable. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio had to do a double take with Hanzo in the makeup, flawlessly stopping his movements in his skates. He could barely tell it was him, and if he didn't know better than to believe in coincidence, he would have brushed it off as a very made up immigrant. Except Brazil was so poor at the moment, there was no way that was the case, and the only new person that fit the bill was Hanzo. He wasn't laughing, he didn't find it funny, but he did find it shocking enough not to get on his case. "I.. Hanzo? Is that you?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo swallowed thickly when he was addressed trying to act like he didnt hear lúcio, attempting to just keep on walking, eyes off of lúcio as he walked past him. He would have to remember to ask his father if they had skates back in japan, they probably did but thats a thing he would ask later. Once hanzo was a good few steps away he relaxed a tiny bit, his mind wandering off to things like questioning how lúcio managed to stop so easily in those things. Lúcio could further confront hanzo but then he'd miss his chance at getting further than the wall since it was currently unguarded Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio looked back at him, then in the direction he was going. He seemed stuck in thought before sighing, turning his skates in one quick motion, before following after Hanzo. He lived here, he could always get inside somehow. But he didn't often have the chance to talk to people backing Vishkar, if he could just convince Hanzo.. "Wait up! What are you doing out here dressed like that?" He was genuinely curious about that. And if he was giving up sneaking into the Vishkar building, he would get answers.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo crossed his arms and sighed, day already ruined. lovely. "Cant you just learn to mind your own business." Hanzo sped up slightly, the action itself was useless considering lúcio was probably a hundred times faster in his skates. "Just go sneak in or something, the gaurds won't be back for another ten minutes, take the chance while you have it and leave me be." Hanzo huffed softly, trying to hide his embarrassment in anger Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: He almost gave up at that, that was really good news.. really good, important, news. He didn't need Hanzo for that.. But he shook his head, skating a bit faster so he could skate beside Hanzo. "Hey, listen, I get it. I shouldn't have yelled at you yesterday, but you gotta understand where I'm coming from on this. I dunno what you do, and I dunno why you're backing them, but you deserve to know how bad they are."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out and let his hands fall to his sides "Look Lúcio, i will stay loyal to my clan despite what you have to say...i..do not wish to disrespect them any..i am sorry Lúcio but i really do not want to hear what you have to say, i do not like hearing you speak this way behind their back, so please do not talk about it around me. We can still be friends but only if you drop the subject around me. The least i can do for you is have you write a letter and ill give it to them, but nothing else." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: He looked absolutely dejected, shaking his head. "Of course.. If letters would help, we wouldn't have this problem.." He sounded a little bitter, but he did, thankfully, drop it. ".. What's up with the makeup, though?" Only to bring up a whole new kind of subject. He had a feeling it was uncomfortable too, but he was curious, and if he couldn't talk about his cause he was going to at least satisfy something. He wanted to be Hanzo's friend, he really did.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out softly "The stupid head of vishkar thought i looked pretty in makeup. She said that if i was going out that i had to wear it and take guards with me, you can tell i obviously didnt bother with the guards. I dont suppose you'd have any sort of cloth of something that i could use to get rid of the makeup? its fine if you dont, i can live with a little make up." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio snorted, he wasn't sorry at all for Hanzo. He figured the man deserved it for siding with them, but he didn't say it. He didn't have cloth on him, but he wasn't too far from home.. ".. Yeah, alright, I'll help you out. My house is this way, I'll let you clean up there. Nobodys really around except people my age and younger right now so the worst you'll get is kids laughing at you."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzos stepping pattern stuttered as lúcio mentioned him getting laughed at. He was not going with him. "I will wait here. I am not a big fan at being laughed at. you alone made me feel humiliated enough and you haven't even laughed at me." Another reason why hanzo didnt want to go with him is because who knows, maybe he'd be hit on and he'd be equally humiliated either way. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: That alone made Lúcio roll his eyes, grabbing a hold of Hanzos wrist and moving to skate on. Between his small stature and the skates offering to friction, he could easily be pulled back instead of followed if Hanzo so chose. "They're little kids, they'd laugh at anything. Seriously, just come with me, it's easier. I doubt they'll even actually be interested in you."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo grumbled softly and let hanzo tug him along, not necessarily disagreeing much when he went by what lúcio had said, hoping to god that he was right and he wouldnt be laughed at at all. Hanzo though after a few moments of realizing lúcio still had his wrist flushed, unused to being in contact with someone he barely knew longer than just a few moments, He hesitated before speaking unsure if he wanted lúcio to let his wrist go or not before he finally decided "Id appreciate it if you let my wrist go..." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio had completely forgotten about that himself, looking back at him, then to their hands, before letting him go. He had a light flush on his own cheeks. It was noticeable to him, he knew very well when he was blushing, but it sort of depended on how much Hanzo paid attention to his face before he did, since it was a little less noticeable on his own skin tone. "Right, sorry about that.." The further they got from Vishkars little HQ of sorts, the less refined the streets became.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hadn't really been down this way and he started to feel the tiniest bit out of place and he had almost opened his mouth to ask to go back and wait at the wall or somewhere near it because he felt uncomfortable being somewhere so...grungy. Hanzo huffed out, sticking closer to lúcio, nearly shoulder to shoulder with him. He was also partially worried about being kidnapped or something, he was trusting lúcio by letting him lead him somewhere and he was depending on him not to use this chance to kidnap him and use him for information. His father has told him about people who do stuff like that and hanzos getting more and more skittish and uncomfortable as they walked, looking extremely on edge Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio hardly saw the area as dangerous, if anything, it just felt more and more like home. The streets were dusty, cracked like they needed to be redone or completely dirt. The houses looked more like a bunch of mismatched apartment buildings than anything else, falling apart a bit, but most were holding up. There was laundry out and kids toys littered around, graffiti on walls that looked less threatening to the Brazilian and more like art every time he saw the pictures. Trash was littered around as well, but nothing that would make it seem filthy. Lúcio was right, there were kids and teenagers hanging around, and a few young adults. To someone who wasn't used to the sight, the older ones might look dangerous, but Lúcio seemed so at ease. There were a group of children playing football in the street, making Lúcio smile as he led Hanzo to his own little cluster of rooms, surrounded by slightly dying grass and a badly tended to, but still pretty lush looking, garden. He kicked his skates off at the short couple of steps that led into his house. "Come on in, then."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo didnt necessarily understand how lúcio could live in a place like this, it..looked a little unhealthy..Okay so maybe it looked extremely unhealthy. Hanzo might be willing to hear lúcio out if vishkar caused this, because he would never want to live somewhere like this and thankfully he never had to. He's always lived in pretty expensive places, he's almost never seen such a torn down terrain, except when he'd gone out with his father a long time ago to tear down some buildings, he doesnt remember it clearly but he does know it did have something to do with the vishkar industries, Hanzo frowned at the memory and hoped his clan hadn't helped do this to lúcios town. Hanzo was about to follow lúcio up the steps, so close to safety, when he heard one of the damned teenagers fucking wolf whistle at him. Hanzo has never turned around so fast in his fucking life, practically storming over to the teen who wolf whistled, angry lines of japanese spilling from his lips. He does pass as a female very well in this outfit and his voice was following along very nicely, no wonder they mistook him for a female. None the less he'd still end up shoving a nice little dagger through his throat if he kept up his disrespectful perverted act Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: The fact of the matter was, that Lúcio was prepared to ignore the whistle. It was common to whistle or make other sorts of sounds to get attention around here, and he could always handle it. What he couldn't handle was how suddenly Hanzo went off the handle on the poor guy, even if he was being nasty, it didn't mean Hanzo could just go that. Lúcio ran right after him, immediately trying to diffuse the situation. "Woah woah woah, Hanzo come on dude calm down! Geez- Go inside. Now." He managed to get between Hanzo and the teen, turning towards the teenager and speaking in hurried Portuguese to him to scram. He knew the person, he was pretty sleazy, Lúcio had dealt with him before, but only nicely. He expected to get flirted with as well, but he wasn't going to let Hanzo hurt someone.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo growled out at the man as he scrambled off crossing his arm and huffing out when he was out of sight and reach turning down to lúcio "i do not appreciate you stopping me. I could have easily dealt with him without your help, albeit he wouldnt have left with no bruises or cuts but he deserves it. He has no right to so shamelessly act like that, its improper. I bet he doesnt even know he made me feel uncomfortable, you know i would've appreciated being left down by the wall instead of being dragged out here." Hanzo was told thats how he should treat people if they were ever to do anything like that and that he was absolutely positively not supposed to respond to those positively. he hoped everyone watching learned right here not to fuck with him. Though he couldnt help that tiiiny little voice in his head saying that the man did look kinda cute, he wouldnt voice that though it might spite more of his rambunctious actions. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio groaned, turning back to him. "Yeah, and I have to apologize to that jerk later on your behalf. Listen- Just come inside." He was a little irritated, but it took such a short time for him to get level headed again, letting out a little sigh as he went back towards his house. He expected Hanzo to follow him, only stopping to hold the door open for him. "We've got rules, mamãe'd be upset if you tracked a bunch of dirt inside. Or rather, I would be, cause then I have to clean that up before she gets home. Take your shoes off. I'll leave you at the door while I grab a rag."

Hanzo: or maybe a hanzo trying to innocently murder someone)) Simple geometry  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo took the liberty of wandering off while lúcio wasn't watching, he'd always been told never to leave a job unfinished and he jumped at the opportunity to follow the teen, silent and swift as ever. Hanzo caught up to him not that long after he left lúcios sight. Hanzo fell into place right besides the man before he started up a conversation with him, simply asking him what kinda of idiotic fool he took the Shimada heir to be. And then he asked him if he was afraid of death because that was a question normal people asked others. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio was honestly not sure what he expected. He was so sweet, he even had his favorite frog rag to help Hanzo out, like a peace offering and a conversation topic. With an over exasperated sigh, he pulled his skates on, it would make it faster to get to wherever the hell Hanzo went. He asked one of the kids if they saw which way he went, and followed the childs knowing little point in the right direction.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo had at some point into the conversation ended up smacking the poor guy, well backhanding would be the proper term really. But honestly it was his fault for not keeping out of his personal space, though he didnt end up stabbing him he'd say he dealt with him pretty fine, all he did was snag his hat when it fell from his head from the force of the smack and then boldly turn his back to him, he took the hat as some sort of souvenir and no he wouldnt be giving it back. Hanzo looked pretty proud of himself when he found lúcio, for one having enough restraint to not murder the man and two being able to turn his back to him without having the fear of being shot or something. Hanzo had the stetson atop his head, it looked extremely out of place "i did not murder him if you were wondering about that.." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio just looked at the man in shock for a moment, before burying his face into the frog printed rag and letting out s muffled, soft, screech. Hanzo was impossible to deal with. He looked back up at him, holding his hand out expectantly. He was getting that hat back. "Give it back. Now. I don't care how much of a jerk he is, you don't steal from people like that. Seriously, give it back, he'll come find me and beg me for it eventually and I don't have the heart to tell him that I don't have it and can't get it back. I'm going to clean your face and then you're going back to the Vishkar building."  
#1  
Hanzo: "I do not have to do anything. You are not the boss of me." Hanzo huffed out and walked past lúcio, he could just go back to the wall with his prize and wash off the makeup then, and this time lúcio wouldnt be able to follow him because the guards would be back by now, or at least they should be back anyways. "I wanted to spend some time outside of here, i am only slightly considering listening to what you have to say about vishkar but you sending me off won't do you any good to sway my opinion." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: He couldn't believe he was just bribed with his own rebellion. He quickly skated after him, he was sure he could get a hold of the hat eventually. He'd give it back later, this was really important to him. "Wait, wait no okay, fine. Just. Come back to my house and maybe don't try and beat up people who whistle at you? Not everyone means something bad by it. He's... A special case, he's not from here, most people whistle to get your attention okay?"  
#1  
Hanzo: "Lúcio i am not stupid, there is a distinct difference between a wolf whistle and whistle for someones attention." Hanzo none the less stopped in his tracks and turned around started to head back to where lúcios house was "Though i will ignore it if anyone even so much as makes bedroom eyes at me again. Im sure he'll have the loss of his stupid cowboy hat and the pain on his face to tell the story of a japanese transvestite backhanding him and stealing his hat when he goes home tonight, poor poor man, he'll never see this hat ever ever again. what a shame." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: God just listening to him ramble about the hat was making Lúcio feel bad for the guy. He had to get the hat back for him, make everyone happy. He had that bad habit, he was a saint. It was in his last name. Cursed to forever want peace and damn it he would never get it especially when dealing with Hanzo Shimada. When they got back to his house, he flicked the rag in his hand out, before folding it over his hand . "I'm gonna get this wet, and you're coming with me."  
#1  
Hanzo: "Of course i am, i dont have anyone to chase down this time, if i did though i probably would've already been on their case but everyone is safe for now." Hanzo would probably hand it back with lúcio with enough convincing, after all he was already almost convinced to go against his fathers rules and beliefs. Hanzo took his sandals off at the door, remembering that lúcio said that he didnt want him to track dirt into the house. Hanzo usually would respect people and their wishes when he wasn't being irresponsible like the child he was. Most of the time he wouldnt act his age, or how he should as the shimada heir. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio gave a nod. He took his skates off, then walked inside; going to get the rag wet. He rung out most of the water, before turning back to Hanzo. He liked the fact that Hanzo wasn't ridiculously tall like McCree was, to get to that guys face would have been a hell of a challenge. Lúcio was very short, his skates gave him a good couple inches of height, but he was absolutely tiny. He looked focused, getting close and in Hanzos space to wipe at the makeup. He kind of assumed that he wanted Lúcio to do it himself. "You could give me the hat, you know. I'm getting my favorite rag dirty for your faces sake."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out as lúcio got up in his personal space extremely thankful for his level of restraint when it came to blushing. Hanzo reached up to take the hat off so he could properly hold it so lúcio couldnt take it from him "Well i never really didnt ask you to get your favorite rag dirty, and it can always just be washed out and its almost like magic, because after it seems like it never even touched my minikui face." He relied on knowing other languages so most people wouldnt understand him and he was extremely pleased to come to the conclusion that lúcio probably wouldnt know any japanese at all Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio absolutely knew no japanese, but that didn't stop him from huffing lightly, his cheeks puffing out with the action. He rubbed the makeup away, slowly but surely. It was a process, but he was patient and worked dilligently, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth while he worked the makeup off of Hanzo's face. "Don't get why you let them play dressup with you anyways.. You're their guest, shouldn't they be showing you respect? Not treating you like a doll." He made a point that was more personal to Hanzo, maybe that would make him listen a little more. "I'd complain. But that's just me."  
#1  
Hanzo: "My father said that i should do as they wished, honestly it was play dress up or not go outside at all, besides i thought it was a wonderful idea to get the guard to do as i wished, it worked rather nicely as they'd gone out and bought me this nice yellow bow, though I'm not so sure they bought it and rather just had it, either way i enjoyed receiving a new bow none the less." Hanzo hummed, not nearly minding the fact that he was treated like a doll and disrespected. His father was a wonderful person to make him so oblivious to everything Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio almost recoiled at the way he was talking, shaking his head. "I.. I mean you do you.. Ugh." He actually did shudder, but because he imagined being in that situation. Of course.. He did wonder what it would be like, that was just human curiosity, but he shut the thought down quickly. He wouldn't like something like that, having to sit still and let people prod at him just for something like a bow. "I've never had something like that done to me, I can't judge I guess.." He had to remind himself not to be judgmental, of the people dressing Hanzo up or Hanzo for being dressed up. His mom always taught him that. Chiding himself, he mumbled under his breath. "O julgamento é um olhar feio.."  
#1  
Hanzo: While hanzo used his language to escape from things he didnt really like other people talking in a language he couldnt understand, it always made him feel like he was being mocked or worse, now of course all the way to now lúcios been just a ray of sunshine, so he wouldnt ever really expect something bad from him like an insult, so he mainly just pursed his lips and stared hard down at lúcio, trying to figure out what he would possibly have to say that he couldnt just say it in english. "Im sorry, what was that?" Hanzo was trying to believe that lúcio didnt say anything bad but without really knowing he was one, curious, and two skeptical. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: The mention of his speaking in his native tongue almost shocked Lúcio, like he didn't realize he did it. Once again, a flush came to his cheeks, making them a little rosey. He laughed, a little sheepishly. "O julgamento é um olhar feio. It's a saying meu mamãe always says. I think it translates out to 'Judgement is an ugly stare'. I just.. I think it's a little weird that people look at other people and think 'I want to dress them up' for fun, you know? I dunno, maybe it's because I've never thought that about someone, or been dressed up. Just reminding myself not to judge them for their reasons, you know?" He shrugged lightly, finally pulling away with the rag. "Done, by the way!"  
#1  
Hanzo: "hmpf." Hanzo huffed slightly and nodded lifting a hand up to take his hair down as well before he finally sat the cowboy hat back atop his head "So whats the story with the cowboy." Hanzo tucked his hands into the opposing sleeve and hugged himself like that, he was the tiniest bit cold right now. "He looks just as out of place here as i do. You talked like you knew him personally so I'm curious." Hanzo was quick to change the subject, not wanting to think on what they could have possibly wanted from dressing him up like a female and then sending him out onto the streets Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio was actually glad for the change of subject himself, moving away to start washing the makeup out of the rag so it didn't set and stain or something. "He came down from America. It was flattering, actually, he was really passionate about my cause. I met him when he was looking around, turned out we were working towards the same goal. He's.. Weird. Flirty and kind of sleazy. But I think he's a nice guy deep down." He just saw the best in people, scrubbing at the makeup in his rag. "He's flirted with me before, I guess I'm just used to it now."  
#1  
Hanzo: "I however do not take too well to things like that, my father says its disrespectful to as you say 'flirt' in that way. He told me it was a cowardly and perverted way as well." He's always saying that his father taught him this and taught him that or showed him this or told him about one thing or another. He's never once gone by his own judgment. "Maybe will return his hat later. I quite like it though. i might just go back and have some sake later on though." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio didn't like that one bit. Sure his mom gave him advice, but she would never, ever run his life. Maybe he should show Hanzo what a healthy family life looked like.. "Why don't you stick around? I'm sure mamãe would love to meet my new friend. She's nice, don't worry." He offered, squeezing all the water out of the rag and setting it aside to dry. "Let me give it back to him, by the way. That way you don't have to see him again, and we're all happy. My mamãe should be coming back from work for her break soon, I'm sure she'd love to walk you back while I give him his hat."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out before slowly setting the stetson down "How about i just run along now and walk myself home and you can keep the hat so you can return it to him later, hm? hows that sound? good? okay sweet." Hanzo didnt give lúcio much of a chance to respond since he was practically out of lúcios house the second he fully sat the hat down and finished his sentence, he didnt really want to meet anyone else today, and he didnt want to be walked back to the vishkar industries by anyone that wasn't lúcio, genji or his father and two of them weren't here. Well genji was but hanzo had no idea at this point where he could have gone off to. Though before he left he said that he'd be at the wall if lúcio wanted to come alone, he'd be there either way. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio thought it was absolutely bizzare that Hanzo was so eager to leave. He frowned a bit, out of disappointment. But he busied himself. He took his hair down, keeping his hairband around his wrist, before he put the hat on his own head. Walking outside, he pulled his skates on, then shoved off to go find the cowboy. It was a good way to keep him from fretting about Hanzo and how he was honestly a little worried for the heir to be staying with people who treated him the way they did. That still rubbed him the wrong way, and the best way to get over it was to go return something to the sleazy cowboy.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo walked home in silence, he was both surprised and disappointed to find that the guards still hadn't returned to their posts, just climbing up the wall and over it to go retrieve some sake from the building, he was sure that they at least had some kind of sake, or just some kind of alcohol in general. When he had what he wanted he headed back outside, and carefully climbed up the wall with the bottle of sake, sitting down atop it after stabilizing himself if lúcio did come back to the wall today he'd probably find hanzo preeeeetttty wasted. Though if he didnt he'd probably 'accidentally' get one of the guards to fuck him or something relative to that Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio spent awhile apologizing to McCree, giving his hat back, apologizing some more. Probably got flirted with. By the time he stopped by his house, his mom wasn't there, so he just headed to the wall. It was a lot of moving around today, enough to make his legs sting by the time they got to the wall. Some day he was going to get in trouble hanging around here, but he hoped it wasn't today since Hanzo invited him. He would hate that. But maybe, just maybe, if Hanzo invited him in, he'd take him up on it. It was worth a try this time. "Hanzo, I'm here."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo eyed him for a few moments before 'very gracefully' climbing down the wall, he nearly fell with the bottle in one of his hands but he managed to make it down "Heey, Lúcio, glad you, uh, glad you stopped by." Hanzo tucked his bangs behind his ears before grinning "So you know how you like wanted to get in an all, well i was thinking that maybe they'd let you walk in with me if i told them you were like my boyfriend or somethin.." Hanzo leaned in towards lúcio, a big wolfish grin on his face "You know, i was thinking that they would let someone like my boyfriend come in with me..and then you could also maybe stay there with me for a bit and keep me company, gets awful lonely with them guards and that vishkar leader lady person always tryin'a get in my pants" He clearly wasn't in the right mind right now Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio knew a drunk man when he saw one. He had second thoughts, about going in. For a split second it felt kind of like he was taking advantage of the man for his own means. But he thought about it. He sure as heck didn't trust the people inside with Hanzo normally, he couldn't say he trusted them with Hanzo when he was drunk. So he nodded quickly, deciding this was the best plan of action. He got what he wanted, and Hanzo got a little protection even if he didn't know he needed it. "Alright. I'll keep you company then. Maybe if they think I'm your boyfriend they won't try getting into your pants, right?"  
#1  
Hanzo: "mmhm.." Hanzo pressed a tiny little kiss to lúcios cheek before he picked him up, and rather easily too. He went by the excuse of 'they needed to be convincing' when he had first picked lúcio up, Before he was walking off towards one of the main areas of entry, giving the rest of his sake to one of the guards as he sauntered in without them stopping him. Hanzo seemed to move rather quickly once they made it inside, quickly getting into the building itself and then weaving through the halls, he seemed rather coordinated when he was actually focused, despite being drunk n' all Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: "Woah-" He grabbed onto hanzos shoulders the moment he was picked up. The kiss made his face heat up, but getting picked up made it all the worse. He was a little flustered by the action, but he didn't seem to mind. His first fear was being dropped, but as Hanzo proved himself to be more and more capable, he stopped being so against it. He couldn't quite keep up with all the twists and turns, there was no way he'd be able to figure his way out of the building by himself at this rate. He hoped Hanzo could lead him out before it got too late, he didn't want to worry anyone by not coming back.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo eventually stopped at a room and let lúcio lean against for the moment that he fumbled with the keypad, pulling lúcio right back against him when he got the code right, bringing him inside and then closing and locking the door behind himself. He took a moment to just lean against the door himself before he set lúcio down and hummed, the noise drawn out and quiet "So the guards didn't seem to mind..." He trails off a bit as he shuts his eyes, and he also nearly let himself get lost in drunken thought before he snapped back to reality, eyes lidding as he stared at lúcio "i dunno how convinced miss bigshot will be though.....probably won't trust me after this.." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio didn't mind the moment Hanzo had to take, because he needed one too. Still in his skates, he felt the need to take them off in such a fancy looking place. Such a fancy looking room. He hadn't ever been in somewhere so.. clean. Everything looked like it costed as much as his whole home, and he was a little scared to go around touching things. He was, also, snapped back to reality, when Hanzo spoke again. He looked back at him, nodding once. "Right.. I don't wanna get you in trouble, but.. Thanks. For getting me in here. If I can keep 'em off you for awhile it'll be worth it though, right?"  
#1  
Hanzo: hanzo hummed before giving a light shrug "i dunno, i think it'd kinda be worth actually having you as my boyfriend..cause then i mean, it'd be easier to convince her,..." he trailed off, mumbling about something that sounded like "i mean the walls aren't exactly soundproof" but it was clear and it was heavily slurred. hanzo was quiet for a moment before he continued "Plus id have the prettiest little ray of sunshine ever.." yeah his mind was straying only slightly off topic and it would only stray more if the conversation continued with this train of thought Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: The longer Hanzo went on, the more Lúcio wanted to tip his head in confusion. He toes his skates off, expertly enough to not fall when doing so. His feet on the floor, he was a little shorter again, but more steady. He couldn't help but be a little embarrassed by what he thought Hanzo said, and even more so at the compliment he tacked on at the very end there. "Oh- I'm.. I'm flattered, Hanzo. But.. I don't even know your last name, and nobody with this many guards and stuff is here permanently.. I dunno if I can do long distance stuff.." He was at least honest, pushing the attachment to Vishkar to the back of his mind so he could give Hanzo an honest answer. "You are handsome though. And I think you're.. Probably a really good guy."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo didnt hesitate to tell him his last name this time, the alcohol making him not nearly as worried as he should be about telling him "My last name is Shimada. and i mean, it doesnt really have to be a long thing, could just be for the four weeks I'm here, and i mean, maybe you can convince me to help you while I'm here, and maybe due to the relationship, if it works out, and the whole helping you think i could stay..." hanzo partially took offense when lúcio hesitated to say he was a good guy, he didnt necessarily mind it that much but it still got to him to some extent. Hanzo huffed and crossed his arms, moving away from his door to get some more sake from the fridge in the room, like its full sized too, not one of those tiny half fridge things. He just figured he wasn't nearly drunk enough already Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: He didn't have a lot of proof that Hanzo was a good guy, it was mostly his gut feeling that had gotten him this far with the man. And knowing his name got under his skin. He'd heard of the Shimadas, heard of things they'd done. It made him nervous, told him just how dangerous Hanzo was. He should have made a break for it, but he saw the best in people, including Hanzo. He shifted his mind from that for the moment. ".. I mean. I.. I guess it couldn't hurt to try something like that." Lúcio wasn't sure how much of his agreement was swayed by being told there was a chance to convince Hanzo, and he didn't want to think about it. He would just make himself feel guilty. ".. Correia dos Santos. That's the rest of my name."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed as he took a looong sip from his bottle, closing the fridge after a moment and turning to face lúcio slowly repeating what he said "correia dos santos, Lúcio Correia Dos Santos. mm, sounds nice, certainly fits you.." Hanzo sauntered over to his bed and plopped down on it "So thats a yes you'd be fine with being my boyfriend until it either doesnt work out or until I'm forcibly made to leave and then it all falls apart." Hanzo sounded like he knew what he was talking about, despite being drunk, maybe he was a bipolar drunk, except where his like moods and shit change he just gets really serious and then all the sudden he's a drunk fool, is here even such a thing as that, who knows. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: The way his name was said made him want to shudder. The fact that he now knew exactly who Hanzo was made him a little more cautious. But he wasn't giving up on the man yet, he'd seen little glimpses of his good side. Hell, when they first met Lúcio thought he'd be the sweetest guy. "You think so?" He wondered for a moment if Hanzo knew what his name meant or if he was just going by ear. He nodded after his overview of the boyfriend situation, still a little nervous to go sitting on the bed. It looked so fancy. So instead he just, took a couple steps closer, not quite sitting on it. "Yeah.. I think I can handle that. Being boyfriends.. sounds like it'd be pretty fun."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo had absolutely no idea what lúcios name meant, he just thought it sounded wonderful and fit him, so yeah he was basically going by ear. Hanzo gave a soft huff before pulling lúcio over to the bed, just to more or less get him to stop moving and so he could be closer, because one you're supposed to kiss your boyfriend and two he kinda felt it kinda impolite that lúcio would sit down with him, now of course he didnt know his reasons why he still just found it kind stupid and rude that out of everything he wouldnt sit down. Hanzo leaned over and pressed his lips to lúcios cheek, nuzzling him afterward. "Does this also mean i am aloud to kiss you? i do not wish to overstep any boundaries you might have about kisses to the lips...." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcios name was a lot more fitting than he could possibly know, then. He felt more comfortable being pulled on the bed than he would have actually sitting down on it, but gosh Hanzo moved fast with the nuzzling and the cheek kisses, and well. The actual kisses being proposed. Lúcio wasn't sure how he felt about all that, still maybe just a tiny bit on edge. Being in a fancy place under such weird circumstances was stressful, especially when he knew he'd have to explain to his mom that he was now dating a criminal. Plus, if he wasn't so responsible, he'd probably still be in awe over the room. He was biting it down, honestly. He'd eventually give in on that. But he was, admittedly, slowly relaxing. The affection helped, he was pretty sure. "Boyfriends do kiss, don't they.. I don't mind some kissing, if you wanna kiss."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo wasn't nearly as stressed as lúcio, nor was he really worried about anything, due to being drunk off his ass. Though when he sobers up, in the morning, he'd probably be freaking out, considering he now is in a relationship with someone who does not in any way support a company his father does, or better yet his father. Hanzo would most likely stay with lúcio, to not hurt him in any way because he does wish to support him and all once he hears him out and whatnot. Hanzo gave lúcio a tiny little smile before leaning over and pressing his lips to lúcios, lifting a hand to gently caress his cheek as he kissed him. Despite being drunk he actually kissed pretty well, considering most people drunk off their ass kiss messily and sloppily beyond anyones belief. Honestly its kind of a wonder if he really is all that drunk at all. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio was honestly wondering that. Hanzo certainly didn't act all that drunk, and that raised a lot more questions than it provided answers. Lúcio would honestly, maybe, freak out a little bit too, but probably only because Hanzo was also freaking out. He was easily affected by other peoples feelings, an empath through and through. He pressed into the kiss, just to show that yes he was down with this and was returning the gesture, despite how tense he was. It was honestly kind of intimate, getting his cheek caressed and all. Made him wonder about how fast this was really going, considering he just met Hanzo less than 24 hours ago, but he could hardly complain. It was kind of sweet, honestly.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo pulled back after a moment, his hand slowly falling to his side as he looked down, his bangs falling down. "i..must admit, you have been set up...but, please do not.. please do not freak out they are watching....you must play along. they can hear us too. do not make them suspicious" hanzos tone was hushed, so the cameras would not pick it up. Hanzo lifted his head a little and leaned in to press another kiss to lúcios cheek. "Despite them doing that i do actually like you, more than just a friend...i hope that this does not ruin whatever we may have because i do plan on getting you out unharmed." Hanzo gave a tiny nod before speaking loud and clear again "Would you perhaps...enjoy going to watch the stars with me? by the wall? we could both have some sake and of course cuddle..." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: That knowledge made Lúcios heart just drop. Luckily, Lúcio looking uncomfortable was probably completely natural given that he'd looked out of place since he came inside. He wasn't even sure how he felt about that, the fact that he had trusted Hanzo so much just to be told he was set up was.. A lot. However. The fact that he was determined to get Lúcio out of this little jam unharmed did solidify one thing- he was right about Hanzo having a good side. It was a really good thing that the boy was nothing if not optimistic about things, because he was really banking on that whole good side of Hanzo thing when he nodded. "Uh.. yeah. I think I'd like that. Maybe not the sake, though, my mom might kill me if I come home drunk or something." He was good at playing along, at least.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed and gave him a lazy wide grin before he stood and picked lúcio back up taking him back out into the hallways quickly not before of course grabbing lúcios skates. He took the sake with him and just gave it to lúcio so he could hold it. He only brought it along with him because one he needed to be convincing and two, he needed to be drunk off his ass for when they come find him to either berate him or punish him. Hanzo hummed out softly when they finally got outside, carrying lúcio over to the wall and then stopping, carefully setting his sake aside before giving lúcio his skates. "How would you like to go about this. i can carry you up and over the wall or i can let you go alone. You choice is going to determine whether i stay here and wait for the guards or not." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: That choice made Lúcio glance down in thought. He was.. Unsure. Because while Hanzo had technically tricked him, he was helping, and the last thing he wanted to do was leave Hanzo in any sort of troublesome situation. "I.. I think I wouldn't mind if you took me over. Just don't drop me, you know? If it's too much trouble to carry me we can just go up together it's cool." He didn't want to be dropped. But he was willing to let Hanzo have a go at carrying him over the wall if he really wanted to though, he could handle being a little spooked for the duration as long as Hanzo just didn't drop him.  
#1  
Hanzo: "Then i hope you hold on tightly Santos." Hanzo huffed out and pushed lúcio into his chest once, just so he was pressed as close as possible as he started to head up the wall with him. Hanzo made sure to do this swiftly and carefully, making it to the top was simple enough and making it down as well but when the guards saw him leaving with lúcio thats where the trouble began, hanzo ran with lúcio, trying to hold him as close as possible to avoid the possibility of him getting shot if they had the audacity to shoot the heir. Hanzo dropped lúcio off at his house before quickly kissing his forehead and mumbling some japanese to him before going back to face the guards, he supposed he couldnt get them to go away if he didnt confront them personally to take him and leave lúcio alone. they of course agreed because the guards were his subordinates and they couldnt just say no to him Simple geometry

#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio held on just like Hanzo had said to, the whole time. He was honestly, really appreciative of Hanzo being so protective, but he couldn't help but feel some amount of guilt in his gut when he was left at home alone. People were still out, despite the time, and frankly, the scene had several people swarm Lúcio to find out what the hell all that was. There was rarely that kind of commotion in the favelas, and they were curious beyond belief. It took a lot of assuring he was fine to get them to back off. He likely had McCree right on his tail all the way up the steps to his door, and his mom on him as soon as he came in. Not that he minded telling either of them, hell, he'd tell his mom the entire story without leaving details out and not feel a shred of guilt. McCree was just going to have to wait. Of course he intended to go to the wall again the next day, even though his mother strongly advised against it. He was nothing if not optimistic that things would go well, at least.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo was brought back with the guards, hanzo just hugging himself close as he was brought back into the facility and into the head of vishkars quarters. Hanzo at first just got berated, but then, oh but then, it turned into something much more sinister. Since he had not followed her orders and brought lúcio in she was going to punish him. And how she did so was making him receive multiple beatings in places where bruises would not show up under his kimono and then they permanently banned him from going back to the wall. But it didnt end there, no, now he was on constant lock down, he couldn't go anywhere without the guards watching him. Hanzo of course, was not at the wall the next morning or the rest of the day. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio waited for a good, long time at the wall. He expected Hanzo to be in trouble, but he didn't think that it would be to this point. He knew that Vishkar wasn't stupid, and for all he knew, they sent Hanzo home or something. So, without the heir there to occupy him, he had enough time to get the best idea. It was a quick skate back home, all he needed was a couple of things. The boy had already gotten into the underground music scene, and he was good friends with the people who actually owned the equipment he used, and they had no problem with handing over enough stuff for him to be able to play something outside of their HQ. Lúcio hadn't gotten this brave before, but he had a special sort of spite fueling him. He could get equipment from the nice people, but not help. As far as Vishkar would know, they had no idea what he was using the gear for. But. He did have a cowboy he knew would help him get a little protest set up. This could get him in a lot of trouble.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo dragged on slowly throughout a good portion of the day, he hadn't told his father because he didn't not wish for the head of vishkar to be even more cross with him. Hanzo simply sat outside one of the benches, two men sitting with him on either side, more or less encasing him in. Hanzo sighed softly before speaking to them, saying that he wished to go outside of of the walls and they of course agreed but said that he could only if they tagged along and so, hanzo allowed it. Head down in shame as he walked out of the vishkar grounds, heading down the streets and down to the place where he had backhanded the cowboy, going past the wall and lúcios on the way so he wouldnt be surprised if lúcio actually saw him walking. Hanzo more or less stopped there and took a seat on the ground, kindly asking them to sit on the opposing side of the street and they of course agreed once again. though that did give hanzo the chance to loose them, quickly climbing up the building behind him carefully and then traversing along roof tops until he came to a stop ontop of lúcios house. Hanzo quickly climbed down and slid inside of the building, happy to find it unlocked. There were high chances of lúcio not actually bring there but hanzo didnt care he just needed a familiar place to hide right now. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: The house was, as Hanzo probably predicted, empty. Lúcio had certainly seen him. He was going to say hi, but the guards were actually the most intimidating thing, and he already had Jesse helping him out. Though, his spite was maybe a little less intense now, he was still going to do his protests. He'd already managed to fall behind a couple days and he didn't want Vishkar thinking that he had been dismantled by a cute heir. His house was cute, though. It was a little run down, just like it had been when Hanzo had stepped in the first time, but it was cozy. Lúcios room was down the short hall, he had a bunch of frog plushes in his room and a mattress on the floor. It looked like the only expensive thing he had was a laptop and anything absolutely essential for making music. He didn't have all that he would like, but he had enough, and it was accumulated over at least five birthdays and holiday gifts. His mom had saved up a lot for that stuff and he treated it with the most care in the world. Just looking at his living conditions should make it obvious why he was so nervous in Hanzos room.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo found lúcios room rather quickly, having made the ties to the frogs before when lúcio had cleaned up his face with his "favorite frog rag". Hanzo hated to see the conditions that lúcio had to live in and now he understood his hesitant and nervous nature from before. Hanzo sighed and simple took a seat on the mattress on the floor, just sitting up against the wall and bringing his knees to his chest. He wasn't sure when he should leave but he knew he should before lúcio came back, or maybe he should stay. Hanzo doesnt quite know where he stand in terms of relationship with lúcio and so, he was kinda leaning towards leaving. Hanzo gently picked up a frog plushie and held it close, gently rubbing his thumb along the furry fabrics used to make the fake creature. Hanzo sighed and put his head down, he supposed he'd just stay here until lúcio found him, and then if asked he'd leave but for right now he needed to hide. There was always the possibility that lúcio needed to get something from his house that he forgot to grab for his setup Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio didn't forget anything. But, after awhile, water was kind of needed. He assured Jesse and the small group of people they'd gotten to help out that he would be back soon with drinks for everyone. They'd been doing good, and nobody had gotten arrested or anything. But he assumed that may just be because they're looking for Hanzo. Still, he skated back home, everyone knew he would take his time in getting the things anyways, so he didn't bother trying to rush himself. He kicked his skates off at the door, stepping in. He was going to get the water immediately, but something just made him stop at the doorway. He glanced down the hall first, because for a moment he thought maybe his mom was home. But she was out working again. And he was almost certain that he left his door shut when he left this morning. So, stupidly, he started down the hall. If it had been someone dangerous this would have been the worst idea, but again. He was overly optimistic. He was surprised to see Hanzo, though. "I.. Hanzo? What are you doing here?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo wasn't expecting lúcio to be back anytime soon so the fact that he was was partially frightening, especially since he'd been practically smothering himself in plush frogs, just huddled up on the bed in a pile of frog plushies for no specific reason at all, well besides comfort of course. Hanzo looked up at lúcio through his bangs before huffing and letting his head fall back onto the frog plush it was resting on prior to lúcio coming in "I am simply hiding. This was the only place i actually wanted to risk coming into for a place of hiding...i apologize if i am not welcome here i would understand whatever reason you have for that immediately, under the circumstances that you do not want me here i will leave, i do not mind staying in such conditions though it is slightly concerning. I worry about just how much you get by, how all of you get by down here. It does not seem right to me.." Hanzo closed his eyes again and sighed, a hand very specifically spread and holding his side "Id like to hear you out now...if you wouldnt mind.." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio sighed softly, he wasn't nearly as nervous knowing it was Hanzo. He actually found it cute that he was all snuggled up in his plushies. His eyes did, admittedly, light right up when he said he was ready to hear him out. He noticed the hand holding his side though, and that was tucked away to be questioned later. He wasn't losing this chance though. He moved to sit on the mattress, lean back against the wall as well. "I don't mind living like this. Vishkar wants to tear everything down, though. They don't want to fix our buildings, just rip it all up and start new. Living in poverty is better than not having a home at all, you know? They say it wouldn't take any time to get housing back up, but I doubt it.. Since you've been here, they've been less strict, but usually if someones out as late as I was last night, they'd get fined or worse. As if we can afford that, you know?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo shifted his position so he could lean up against lúcio, humming happily as he snuggled the frog plush that had a pair of head phones on it, it was only a head but that was completely fine, made it easier to snuggle. Hanzo listened to lúcio as he cuddled against his side, only his shoulder and his head really touching lúcio because of the side that he was holding, well it was bruised and it hurt and he didnt want to hurt it any more than he already had. "I see the error in what my father believed they were doing, i see now why you are trying to prevent this, i could help support your cause more...i have the money to help of course, i could even possibly help you all out to get better homes...i do not wish for any of you to end up without of roof over your head...that would be terrible." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: "I appreciate it.. I think if you guys pulled your support, you know, that would hit them hard. I dunno your dad, and I don't really know if he'd do that but.. I mean it would hit them hard, show them we have influence and that we aren't blowing smoke. And it'll get the people pumped up, give them hope that.. That we can actually beat them, that they aren't invincible." He explained, looking over at him. He thought the snuggling was really cute.. ".. Do you wanna keep that one? I mean, you said you had to leave soon. I figure.. maybe you wanna keep something from me for when you do, and I have plenty of frog stuff." He explained, smiling. That one was his favorite, but he could give it up.  
#1  
Hanzo: "I do not mean to sound rude but, whether you have a bunch of them or not i would not like to take from you when you have so little as is. I'm sure you as a person are leaving more of an impact on me then you think already. i wouldnt really have a use for it and my father might make me throw it away, it would be best for me not to take it.." Hanzo closed his eyes and gave a soft hum, pressing closer to lúcio since the fabric of his yukata was really thin and he was starting to get cold. "The offer was very nice of you though, either way before i leave i plan on leaving you money so you could support yourself and maybe others, and once am home i will be doing my best to convince my father, i can assure you of that." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio was a little sad about the plush situation, but he could live. He let Hanzo lean against him, though. Even as his offer made Lúcio look at him in surprise. "Wha- No. I can't take your money, especially not as much as you're implying. I wouldn't be able to pay you back at all.. and I don't want you giving me money to get you in trouble.." Which brought a thought back to mind. His tone was very careful, like he wasn't sure he should bring it up. "By the way... What happened to your side..?"  
#1  
Hanzo: "I fell." Hanzo response was quick and simple, not the truth but a simple substitute for what had actually happened to him. Hanzo at this point has really shown that he doesnt like betraying or giving away people who could very easily kill him, no matter who he's selling them out to. "I am fine, mind your own business." Hanzo took a considerate pause before speaking again "..It is my choice if i want to give you my money. If I'm giving it to you by free will you do not need to pay me back. Just hush lúcio.." Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: If Hanzo had been banking on someone who would listen and just kind of back down, he really couldn't have been more off the mark with Lúcio. "Hey, no. If something happened, tell me. I wanna help, I've patched people up before and what am I gonna do, sell you out to Vishkar?" He pauses for just a moment, before tacking on the next part. "..Boyfriends don't hide things from eachother." He felt a little bad pulling that card, but he was convinced it was for Hanzo's own good. He did, though, drop the money issue for the moment.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo went completely silent, his eyes opening for the slightest moment to glance in lúcio direction before he huffed out, he kinda felt that was kind of using his want to actually be with lúcio against him. Hanzo sat up and buried himself back into the plushie "I told you, i fell. i had some sake after you left and i tried to climd the wall and i fell okay?" Hanzo huffed and sighed softly, still very obviously trying not to tell lúcio they he got beat up at vishkar after he dropped lúcio off, only himself and and vishkar knew about it no on else, not even his father knew. Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: "Listen, Hanzo.." He started, before thinking better of it. Lúcio falls a lot, it comes with using skates on uneven ground. He knows very well that it takes a real spectacular sort of fall to hurt your side. But Hanzo was really pushing that lie. ".. Can I see? I just wanna help, maybe I know something that can make it feel better. Please?" He would at least try to help Hanzo out some. After a slight pause, he looked over at him. "Also.. thanks for saving my skin in there.. I dunno what they'd do if they caught me again."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gave a tiny nod to both of those, carefully undoing the belt that kept his yukata in place before pausing, he also had quite a few other bruises under his yukata in the upper body region. Hanzo closed his eyes and slowly slid the yukata down from his shoulders, letting the fabric pool around his waist "No secrets right? then i suppose i have nothing to hide with showing you what they did. You cannot blame them though, i did go against direct orders. it was my fault this happened." Hanzo sighed softly before continuing to take his yukata off, more bruises and poorly bandaged cuts being revealed. he let the fabric stay pool around his crotch when he finally got it all off though, not wanting to really make lúcio as uncomfortable as he is himself. The bruise on his side looked worse than any other one on his body, lúcio also got to see his dragon tattoo as well since it was always covered up by the long sleeves he'd wear. Simple geometry


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shrug  
> i found more of it, but there wasn't much more to be found so, shrug

Lúcio: The bruises looked absolutely terrible, to Lúcio at least. He cringed at the sight and he didn't try to hide that he did either. His heart sunk to his stomach when he heard Hanzo blame himself, immediately shaking his head. He moved to get up, he had bandages in his room somewhere from the last time he had to help patch someone up. Vishkar was reletively peaceful to keep themselves looking good but when they had the chance to hurt someone on the streets they took it without hesitation. Lúcio had luckily yet to be caught in something like that. Yet being a key word. But he had helped out a few people who didn't need any hospital grade medical attention. "Hey. It isn't your fault. Just because I break the rules doesn't mean my mom hits me. She might yell. But nobody deserves to be beat up just because they bended and broke a couple rules." He said, matter of factly as he retrieved the bandages. Hanzos cuts were just so badly taken care of, it hurt the Brazilian a little bit to see. "Do you care if I fix those?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo nodded slightly and sighed "I do not wish to be a burden to you, because you seemed to be doing something when i had previous walked past you, and i imagine you have not finished, so you could go back to that and i will patch myself up, it would be best if i stayed here, they are probably looking for me.." Hanzo didnt want to admit that the bandaging and whatnot was his poor excuse of trying to stop the bleeding when it'd first happened, he's never really had to do anything himself after all. Hanzo has mainly grown up having servants to do things for him, to patch him up, wash his hair, wish his body etc. etc. "You can just let me take care of myself and come back later, i swear i will be fine--" He made a pained noise when he shifted a bit, his fingers digging into his side for a moment before he stopped himself from carrying out the action, too afraid that lúcio would notice him hurting himself Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: The fact that Hanzo was so in pain made Lúcio feel so bad. He had only gotten the shit beaten out of him because he couldn't leave Vishkar alone. He shook his head, moving to sit back on his mattress. "No way. I'll help you and then I'll go meet up with them again. I have McCree on duty there, he's sleazy but he's cool, he won't do anything too stupid." An I hope was mentally added to that,man he should have put someone else in charge. He remained optimistic though, setting the bandages between his thighs so he had his hands free. He went to start undoing the bandaging that Hanzo had on. "You're not a burden. It's kind of my fault anyways."  
#1  
Hanzo: "No it is not your fault. Do not say something like that. i led you there in the first place it is my fault in the first place, all of this is my fault. It is my fault you are romantically engaged with a criminal, it is my fault that we are even here in the first place and it is my fault that i am going to me emotionally distressed when i have to leave. We dont even have a proper relationship together yet we have one none the less." Hanzo sighed and knocked his head against the wall "I wish i had never came here for my father. It would have a saved me a lot of emotional trouble." Hanzo mumbled the words, he clearly didnt mean what he was saying but he said it anyways, he understood himself that he didnt mean it but there was the chance that lúcio didnt understand that Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: The words stung, and to some people words were just words, but to Lúcio, words were kind of all he had. So when Hanzo said he wished he hadn't come, that cut deep. The teen looked down for a moment, before returning to getting those bandages off. He tried not to let his hands linger too much after that outburst. "Yeah, well.. That's what happens when you come to places like this right? Somethings always gonna change you.. that's why most people don't travel this close to the slums." He didn't sound bitter, or irritated. Just.. A little sad, actually. He didn't expect to be so affected by Hanzo seemingly not wanting to have come around, but he supposed he could understand why after all the shit he and Vishkar had put him through. Though, at least Lúcio had good intentions.  
#1  
Hanzo: "Do not sound so off put, i would have came if i had the choice not to, but i only would if i knew what i know now. and i did not at the time. I am still all for helping you and i will not leave without giving you money, those things still stand. I am well aware that i won't be leaving for quite awhile but i think in that time we should just get to know each other. Being in a nearly forced relationship isn't all that pleasant, especially if we barely know each other, well i barely know you. You however know quite a bit about me and my clan it seems. though i do not think that is a very good place to start..." Hanzo trailed off lifting his hand to run through his hair, trying to get his bangs out of his face Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: That made Lúcio immediately feel more comfortable, and it showed in how his posture became less tense, less stressed. He hummed softly, in thought. Finally, he spoke up as he started to bandage Hanzo up again. "Stuff about me huh.. I like music. I like making music, mostly. Always said that if I couldn't be a doctor, I'd be a musician of some sort. Can't really afford medical school, and I don't have the time to get to that point right now with Vishkar ruining everything.. So I started up these undergound shows. They've caught me a couple times, I've gotten arrested once over it." He seemed pretty casual about that, figuring it was as good of a place to start as any.  
#1  
Hanzo: "I could help you get into medical school, or maybe find you something that combines the two together. i want to help all of you, you most importantly but you are kind of against letting me spend so much money on you all, i would put my clan into poverty to get you guys out of it, though i doubt it would take all of my clans money as we are quite wealthy." Hanzo pause for a moment before humming "I suppose we are both criminals then, i more than you but still, it counts for something." Hanzo absently picked at the bandages lúcio had fixed, as if he didnt want them there or they were itchy against his skin Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: "Hanzo, that's way too much. I. I can't accept something like that, I really can't.. You know if you give me money I'll put it all into a rebellion, or the community.. And I can't let you put me through school, either, that's so much money.. Just regular school, not even medical, is a whole lot of money and. I just can't I'm sorry. It's too much and I'd never be able to pay it back, it would kill me.." He explained, before swatting at Hanzos hand lightly. "Hey, don't pick at 'em. You'll mess it up, we'll have to change them again.. I also like frogs, but I guess that's a little obvious huh?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo grunted but left the bandages alone for the time being, just resting his hands off to the side "You dont have a choice. I am going to give you money and thats that. You will keep it and you won't pay me back or give it back." Hanzos actually considering taking one of the bandages off just for that reason, if lucio does his bandages again then he'll have lúcios hands back on him. Hanzo very much likes the contrast of lúcios hands against his skin, he also likes the feel of them, both of which he won't admit to out loud nor would he point it out Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Lúcio huffs, not that he was angry about getting money but rather that he just hated to accept so much without giving anything back. "I'll find some way to pay you back. I'm more resourceful than you think." He pointed out. There was a little pause, before he leaned over to give Hanzo a peck on the cheek. Almost hurriedly, he got up afterwards. "I should go make sure McCree has everything under control. I'll be back later alright? Stay in here and I'll find something for your bruises while I'm out."  
#1  
Hanzo: "Yes, do not worry about me. i will be fine here i assure you." Hanzos already back to distractedly picking at his bandages "Say hi to the cowboy for me alright?" Hanzo was a bit flushed from the kiss but he was currently doing his best to make sure his face was hidden behind his bangs, he also made sure his slight embarassment didnt bleed through his voice. Hanzo huffed out softly, standing up and picking his yukata up, wrapping the cloth around his shoulders, unintentionally showing off a prince albert piercing on his dick. Hanzo took his time with covering himself back up, sloly tying the belt back in place around his waist when he was done Simple geometry  
#2  
Lúcio: Of course Lúcio looked at his dick, he thought he noticed something out of place and he wasn't wrong. That piercing was just attention grabbing. He was certain that was a natural thing to do, but he still felt awfully embarrassed, immediately turning away. Maybe it was a little too obvious that he was flustered. "Right. I'll uh- I'll be sure to tell him." He promised, already heading out his bedroom door. The skate back to where he left McCree should be enough to cool off from being so flustered there.  
#1  
Hanzo: Almost no one knew about that little piercing, not even his father knew, god if his father knew he'd be skinned alive. It was the only rebellious act he's ever taken against his father and its because Genji got him drunk awhile ago and convinced him into getting it and he's always been too afraid to have someone take it out or show it to anyway, he just supposed he was quick enough that lúcio wouldnt notice it. Apparently not. "Thank you lúcio, take your time." Hanzo sat back down and stared at the door for a moment, humming and then laying back down in the plushie pile he'd made Simple geometry


End file.
